


Through the Night

by universebunny_cc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universebunny_cc/pseuds/universebunny_cc
Summary: Two lonely souls who find each other one Winter's night as they wander, meeting for the first time as neither of them notice how quickly the time flies, neither of them realise as they continued to chatter through the night.Who would have known?
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Through the Night

Even the city lights look dull and dim as she tiredly trudges down the quiet streets, or perhaps she’s just exhausted, as always. An air of melancholy envelops her as she pays no mind to her surroundings. Everything’s so muted and grey. 

Letting out a wistful breath, Y/N lifts her eyes up as she gazes around the area. It’s night, probably past dinner time given the lack of people on the streets that are usually bustling with energy. When even is dinner time though? When was the last time she even had a proper meal? 

Shaking her head, Y/N sighs as she stuffs her hands into the pockets of her coat, walking aimlessly through this sombre night. She doesn’t have anywhere particular she needs to be, if there is, she’s long forgotten. 

Being an adult is difficult. The days that pass by in a blur, almost identical to each other as she goes through the same routines over and over and over. When did things become so dull? When did her life start to centre around her _work_? 

_‘I always looked forward to a break, and now that I have one, I don’t know what to do.’_

Sitting down on a nearby bench, Y/N slumps down as she sighs. 

_‘There isn’t anything I have to do.’_

Y/N scoffs and laughs bitterly as she wallows in self-pity. She’s long lost everything that once made her so happy, the plans she looked forward to, the activities, the excitement… She’s lost it all. 

All she wants to do now, is rest. 

Glancing up at the sky, it begins to snow lightly as she watches the snowflakes fall. 

She probably should have brought a scarf. 

Walking through the city at night is relaxing, enough to distract her from her exhaustion as she takes her time to appreciate the beauty of the city. Maybe she would have enjoyed the view a little more if her world wasn’t so dull, or maybe if she wasn’t so alone. But there’s little she can do about that, not many people go for walks in the middle of the night anyway. It’s dangerous too, especially for a woman, but the faint buzz of the city keeps her here, promising an escape from the deafening silence of her empty apartment. 

Turning around the corner, Y/N flinches in shock as she almost bumps into someone. She would have, if it weren’t for his quick reflexes as he steps back. 

“Umm… Hello.” Y/N says hesitantly, looking up at him as she nods politely. 

“Hello.” He responds as he scratches the back of his head, smiling awkwardly as he also nods. 

The silence that follows after their first hesitant hellos pulls Y/N out of her previous tired daze as she tries to think of something to say. Before she can think of anything, he clears his throat as he looks at her hesitantly. 

“Sorry umm… is there somewhere you need to be right now?” He asks quietly, tugging his scarf as Y/N pauses for a moment. There isn’t. 

“No… I supposed I’m just wandering around.” She responds as he nods a few times. 

“That makes two of us.” He chuckles light-heartedly as Y/N smiles slightly at his laugh. “I guess I just don’t have anywhere to be right now.” 

“Yeah… I relate to that.” Y/N mutters quietly as she blankly looks at the ground, the man watching her carefully as he thinks. 

“If it’s alright with you… I wouldn’t mind some company.” He says after a moment, catching her by surprise as she glances back up at him. “I understand that it’s late at night and I don’t even know who you are, but I dunno… I think wanderin’ around with company is better than wanderin’ around alone.” 

Blinking in surprise, Y/N considers his offer for a moment. He’s a stranger, it’s the middle of the night, it would be stupid, this situation literally checks all the boxes for what to avoid. 

But it’s not like she has anywhere else to be, or anything to look forward to, and they’re in the middle of the city… 

“Well… I don’t even know yer name.” Y/N mumbles hesitantly as he smiles. 

“Miya Osamu, sorry it was rude of me not to introduce myself.” 

“Oh, don’t worry! I didn’t introduce myself either!” Y/N chuckles sheepishly as she scratches the back of her head. “I’m L/N Y/N…” 

Osamu smiles as he nods slightly. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, L/N-san.” 

“I actually grew up in Hyogo, I only moved to Osaka after I graduated high school.” Osamu explains as they wander around the city aimlessly, Y/N listening carefully as he reminisces. “I miss it sometimes I guess… Maybe I just haven’t really gotten used to Osaka, even after all these years.” 

“Hyogo just feels like home, huh?” Y/N asks as he smiles slightly. 

“I guess.” 

“What was it like back in Hyogo?” She questions. “I’m guessin’ that it must be beautiful for you to miss it this much.” 

“Hyogo is beautiful, I agree.” Osamu chuckles lightly as he stares ahead blankly. “But I guess it’s more like I miss the people that were there.” 

“Home is in the people, huh?” 

“That’s one way to look at it.” Osamu smiles. “Ironically though, most of us ended up leavin’ Hyogo. Ah, my friends that is, I was on a volleyball club back in high school, we were all pretty close.” 

“Volleyball huh? That sounds nice.” Y/N smiles as she nods along. “What were your teammates like?” 

“Well, a few of them went pro, one went to Tokyo and another went Kyoto, while my other teammates ended up studyin’ and gettin’ jobs elsewhere. One of my friends did stay in Hyogo though.” Osamu explains as he thinks of his former teammates fondly. “We all meet up every now and then, I always look forward to seein’ them.” 

“That’s really goals y’know.” Y/N chuckles lightly. “You all went yer separate ways but are still friends, it must be nice.” 

“Yeah, it is…” Osamu mutters wistfully. “Oh, and I also have a twin brother.” 

“What?” 

“Yeah oops, forgot about him.” Osamu shrugs nonchalantly as Y/N laughs. 

“Casually forgettin’ yer flesh and blood?” 

“Yes, well, he’s easy to forget, it’s not like I see him in the mirror everywhere I go or anythin’.” Osamu jokes as Y/N laughs again. “But yeah, I have a twin brother. Uhh, same age.” 

“Wow, I would have never guessed.” Y/N mutters sarcastically as Osamu grins, making her roll her eyes. “Twin brother huh? Did he move to a different prefecture too?” 

“Yeah, he actually moved to Osaka like me.” 

“Aww that’s so cute~” 

“Ew no, I moved to Osaka to try escape him and he followed me here.” Osamu mutters as he scowls. “That jerk never leaves me alone…” 

“Oh really?” Y/N chuckles. “He a volleyball player too?” 

“Yep, he’s currently one of the best setters and servers in the nation.” Osamu says proudly as he rambles excitedly. “Back in high school, he won best High School Setter and Server, he also won in middle school as well, he was scouted by a team based here in Osaka and decided to join, he’s probably gonna play at the next Olympics too.” 

“He got scouted huh? I thought you said he followed you here.” Y/N comments as Osamu pauses in his step and blushes slightly. 

“…I mean, he was scouted by a buncha teams and decided on the one in Osaka coz I was goin’, y’know…?” 

“Yeah, I’m convinced.” Y/N smirks as Osamu rolls his eyes. 

“Whatever, I didn’t choose to move to Osaka coz of him.” Osamu mutters as Y/N shrugs. 

“I didn’t say that~” 

“…Anyway, how about you?” Osamu asks as she glances up at him. “How was your high school life? Didja grow up in Osaka?” 

“Ah, I actually grew up in Kyoto and moved to Osaka for work.” Y/N explains lightly as she shrugs in nonchalance. “Though I’m gonna say that my high school life was probably quite boring and dull in comparison. Sure I had friends but we weren’t really close, kinda just the kind you talk to just coz yer forced to see each other.” 

“Ah…” 

“Yeah, I still keep in contact with some but I still wouldn’t consider myself friends with any of them, kind of just… Connections?” Y/N tilts her head to the side as she thinks. “It doesn’t sound good, but they’re kinda just connections in case I need somethin’, y’know? Since knowin’ people is useful, especially when it comes to working.” 

“Yeah, I get that.” Osamu nods along. “I probably wouldn’t have gotten to where I am if it weren’t for my connections.” 

“Oh? Wait, you never told me about your job.” 

“Oh yeah, I own an onigiri shop.” Osamu says as he smiles. “Was somethin’ I wanted to do for a long time, even though my brother had his eyes set on volleyball.” 

“Damn… you’re handsome _and_ you can cook? How is that fair?” Y/N sighs in frustration as Osamu laughs. 

“You think I’m handsome?” 

“You don’t?” 

“Can’t answer that, I’d be complimentin’ my brother if I did.” Osamu grins as Y/N rolls her eyes and smiles. 

“An onigiri shop huh? You must really love yer job.” 

“Yeah, I do.” Osamu nods as she smiles. 

Y/N pauses for a moment as she thinks over her own job. “…Does it ever get exhausting?” 

Glancing at her quickly, Osamu shrugs slightly. “Don’t all jobs?” 

“But I mean, are there times where it’s just a bit… too much?” Y/N asks hesitantly as they both slow in their steps. “I mean, it’s your passion and I get that but… I don’t really know what I’m askin’ I guess.” 

“Nah, I think I get it.” Osamu says as he nods. “Yeah… there are times when it gets too tough, and I start havin’ doubts… times when it’s a bit too much.” 

“Even though you love it?” 

“ _Because_ I love it.” 

Y/N remains silent as she keeps her eyes on Osamu, looking at him as she waits for him to elaborate. 

“Cooking, owning an onigiri shop, both are things I’ve wanted for a long time, I supposed you could say I’m passionate about it.” Osamu mutters wistfully as he sighs. “But y’know, things change when your passions become your job.” 

The two lonely souls halt in their movement as Osamu sighs again while Y/N waits for him to continue, not wanting to interrupt his train of thought. 

“They say that when you do what you love, you’ll never work a day in your life. Sometimes, I wish that’s how it works.” Osamu chuckles dryly. “But y’know, when you do what you love, your life _becomes_ your work, every aspect of it, even the parts you didn’t think would exist, they become your life as well.” 

Osamu exhales wistfully, his tired breath condensing with the cold air as he shivers slightly, fixing his scarf a little. 

“I love ownin’ Onigiri Miya, I love cookin’, I love seein’ people smile and happily eat my food… but Onigiri Miya is my _job_. There’s so much more to it then just that.” Osamu explains as he stuffs his hands in the pockets of his coat, exhaling again. “There’s the business side, the management, the legal stuff, all the stuff I didn’t really needa think about back when I was just cookin’ for my parent. And sometimes, there are just days where I’m tired of cookin’, where I just wanna lay in bed and relax, or maybe go out and travel. But I can’t, I can’t do any of that.” 

Y/N smiles sadly at this, patting his shoulder in comfort as he snaps out of his thoughts. 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t really mean to ramble, I guess it’s just late and I was caught up in the moment.” Osamu apologises as he scratches the back of his head, smiling awkwardly. 

“It’s fine, I think it helps to tell people what’s on your mind sometimes.” Y/N smiles as Osamu blinks in surprise. 

“…Yeah, it does.” 

The two of them continue walking in comfortable silence as Y/N absentmindedly thinks over Osamu’s words, while also listening to the crunch of the snow under her boots, it’s oddly comforting as she stares at the snow on the floor. Osamu also seems to be lost in thought as he blankly stares ahead. 

Time flies by as they enjoy each other’s company without a word, the previous loneliness and dull night slowly starting to warm them despite the cold Winter weather. After who knows how long, Osamu finally breaks the silence. 

“How about you?” 

“Hm?” 

“Uhh, yer job I mean. I was um, thinkin’ about mine and stuff then I kinda was thinkin’ about yours and uhh… I don’t know what I was tryna ask.” Osamu mutters as he avoids eye contact, making Y/N chuckle as she nudges him. 

“You wanna know about my job huh?” Y/N asks as Osamu nods. 

“Yeah, I mean, only if ya wanna talk about it…” 

“Hmm… I kinda just decided to walk through the night to try forget about my job to be honest.” Y/N sighs solemnly. “I finally got a break after a long time, but now that I actually have time to do something I want… I realised that I kinda just, don’t have anything I want anyway.” 

“Your job not your passion?” Osamu asks as Y/N shakes her head. 

“Far from it. To be honest, I’m not even sure what my passion was, or if I ever even had any… If I did, I’ve long forgotten.” Y/N mutters wistfully as Osamu nods along. “These days, or years… I kinda just try to get by every day, just the same routine over and over, enough for me to continue living I guess.” 

Osamu pauses for a bit as he thinks. “…It must be exhausting.” 

“It is.” Y/N confirms as she smiles bitterly. “It’s different from your case, but I guess I somehow relate a bit. There are days when I’m so tired and exhausted, just completely drained, and I would do anything to just lie in bed and sleep in… but I never do. I hafta go to work, I hafta make money so I can continue living, if this is what living is.” 

Osamu listens carefully to her every word, patiently waiting for Y/N to continue at her own pace. 

“When you said your life became your work, it just hit me… It’s so obvious but I kinda just did my best to ignore it all this time…” Y/N sighs sadly as she smiles. “I don’t know when I let my life became my work… and now that it has, I don’t really have anything left…” 

Smiling sadly, Osamu pauses for a moment as he hesitates, tentatively taking his hand out of his pocket as he gently pats her head, smiling a little more when she glances up at him. 

“Miya-san?” She questions quietly. 

Osamu slowly removes his hand as his smiles gently, their lingering gazes distracting each other from their surroundings as a cold gush of wind flies by, not that either of them notice. 

“Things are gonna be okay.” Osamu whispers quietly as she smiles softly in response. “You’re doing well, you’re working hard… And if you don’t have anything left… why don’t we search for the things that make us happy? I think I would prefer that over lamenting the loss of things we used to have.” 

Y/N smiles shyly under his gentle gaze before letting a laugh and shaking her head, smiling at the floor. “Yeah, that sounds nice.” 

* * *

The hours of the Winter night fly by as Osamu and Y/N continue to wander around together, making jokes and laughing quietly as they enjoy each other’s company. Neither of them notice how quickly the time flies, neither of them realise as they continued to chatter through the night. 

From their first hesitant hellos in the city, to their awkward nods as the night lingered on. The tentative words they exchanged as they reminisced and opened up to one another, carefully, quietly. 

The shy gazes, the jokes, the comfort. 

Who would have known that the chance meeting of these two lonely souls would provide so much solace. 

* * *

“And ‘Tsumu didn’t even realise that Suna drew on his face until later.” Osamu snickers as Y/N laughs. 

“You and yer team seems to loveee bullying yer brother.” Y/N laughs as Osamu shrugs in feigned innocence. 

“I don’t know what yer talkin’ about~” 

“Sureee.” Y/N rolls her eyes good naturedly as she glances around, noticing the increasing number of people in city. “Hey, Miya-san… what’s the time?” 

“Hm?” Osamu tilts his head to the side as he takes out his phone, blinking in disbelief as he also starts glancing around. “…Apparently it’s almost dawn?” 

“We’ve been talkin’ for that long?” Y/N questions in surprise, as Osamu nods sheepishly. 

“Seems like it… sorry for takin’ up so much of your time.” 

“No no, it’s fine! I umm… I did like spending time with you.” Y/N smiles softly as Osamu chuckles. 

“Since we’re still here, wanna watch the sunrise together?” 

“Sure.” Y/N chuckles, following after him as he looks online for the nearest park. “I’m lucky I got tomorrow, well, _today_ off, I’d probably just drop dead at work if I didn’t sleep like this.” 

Smiling, Osamu rolls his eyes as he sighs. “That’s lucky for you, some of us don’t have the luxury of having days off though~” 

“Can’t your employees take over for a day?” Y/N asks as she raises her eyebrow. 

“…Maybe.” 

“Workaholic tendencies.” Y/N tuts as she shakes her head, making Osamu roll his eyes. 

“Says you.” 

“We live in a hypocritical society, I think it’s the social norm to be hypocritical.” Y/N shrugs nonchalantly as Osamu sighs. 

The two of them fall into a comfortable silence as they find a nice bench to sit on in the park. Osamu lightly wiping the snow off with his gloves as they sit down in a peaceful silence, watching quietly as the break of dawn falls across Osaka. 

Who would have known that this is where they would be, the quiet dawn of 6am as they both stay out against their better judgement, spending time with someone who they hardly know. Who would have known? 

“Y’know…” Osamu whispers quietly, as she slowly turns her eyes to him, looking away from the sunrise she finds him gazing at her. “I think, I’ll remember this for a long time.” 

Y/N watches him gently as she smiles slightly. “Yeah… I think I’ll remember this for a long time as well…” 

“Strange, isn’t it?” Osamu questions lightly, not pulling his gaze away even once. “I kinda just asked you on a whim, I don’t even know why, maybe I was just that lonely.” 

Y/N chuckles at this. These two lonely souls who found each other one cold Winter’s night. 

“I’m glad I asked you…” Osamu trails off as he smiles bashfully, finally looking away. 

“I’m glad I agreed, even though it’s lowkey sketchy of you to ask.” Y/N chuckles as Osamu rolls his eyes and pushes her away, laughing under his breath. 

And as the sun slowly rises higher into the sky, the unsung whispers of the night mellow out as the night turns to day. 

“…I think it’s time you went home.” Osamu mutters quietly, as if he didn’t want her to hear. But she also knows that their time together must come to an end. 

“Yeah, I think so too.” Y/N says softly as he nods hesitantly, standing him as he offers his hand to her, pulling her up from the bench as they stand in silence, not knowing what they want their parting words to be. “Um, take care… and um, yeah…” 

“Yeah…” Osamu trails off, before he starts laughing, taking Y/N by surprise. “There’s no need to make our goodbyes so sad and awkward y’know?” 

“Yep, let’s make them abrupt. Later~!” Y/N jokes as she turns around, only for Osamu to chuckle as he grabs her shoulder, pulling her back. 

“Not so fast.” He mutters, taking his scarf off as he quietly wraps it around her, smiling slightly. “Here, so you’ll keep warm.” 

Y/N blinks in surprise as she feels the warmth of his scarf envelop her, it’s comforting. After her initial surprise, Y/N lets out a laugh. “I think the coldest hours of the night have long since passed, so this really isn’t necessary…” 

“Still, I want you to keep warm.” Osamu insists sincerely. 

“Alright.” Y/N smiles to herself. _‘It’s so warm…’_

Osamu smiles gently as he sees her smile, stuffing his hands back into his pockets. “I’d offer to walk you home, but I’m guessing you wouldn’t want a stranger like me to know where you live.” 

“It would be a bit worrisome if you knew, wouldn’t it?” Y/N chuckles. 

“Yeah.” Osamu smiles. “So… I guess this is where we part ways.” 

“Just giving me a free scarf just like that? Wouldn’t you miss it and want it back?” Y/N asks as Osamu shrugs. 

“Well, I wouldn’t mind seein’ it again, as well as the person that currently has it hostage.” Osamu says nonchalantly as she laughs. 

“What if I don’t want to?” Y/N jokes as she grins. “It’s a nice scarf, maybe I’ll just run away and never give it back~” 

“That’s fine too, although I wouldn’t prefer it.” Osamu chuckles as he smirks lazily. “At least I know you’ll think of me and this night, every time you hold that scarf.” 

“…How can you be so sure that I’d think about you?” 

“Are’ya saying you won’t?” Osamu questions as Y/N smiles and shrugs. 

“I’m just askin’ why you’re so confident.” 

“Hmm, maybe you won’t, who knows?” Osamu shrugs as he smiles lazily. “But y’know, I’ll be thinkin’ about you anyways, so wouldja really abandon me like that?” 

“Yer puppy eyes aren’t gonna work on me.” Y/N deadpans as she turns away to hide her smile. “I guess you’ll just hafta see~” 

Osamu chuckles as he reaches out and tucks her hair behind her ear, smiling as he looks at her, unable to take his eyes off. “I guess I’ll see you later, if you wanna see me again that is, you can pop by my shop any time.” 

“Yeah…” Y/N breathes out softly. “See you later…” 

With their final nods of the day, they hesitantly turn away from each other as they part ways, the unspoken words lingering in the Winter air as they walk their separate paths. 

_‘Please be happy.’_

_‘Let’s meet again, goodbye.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! I've been thinking about writing this fic for a while now =w= but I was super busy so it was a little postponed :'D I hope you enjoyed reading it though!
> 
> I have been considering turning this into a longer fic and adding chapters, but I think I'm leaning more towards leaving it as a oneshot XD So don't get your hopes up because you'll probably be disappointed :)
> 
> Anyway~ Thankyou for reading once again! I hope you enjoyed it! OuO Let me know what you think~ And I hope all of you take care of yourself and find happiness =w=
> 
> ~~~  
> [Website](https://www.universebunny.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/universebunny_cc/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/universebunny)  
> [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/universebunny)


End file.
